I'm Coming
by LadyMarissaGarmadon
Summary: After Garmadon was dumped off the Mech Dragon he swam to shore and started trying to come up with a plan to track his son down. (takes place between Curse of the Golden Master and Enter the Digiverse)


Garmadon watched as the mech dragon flew away, carrying his son to who knew where as he treaded in the ocean. The sun was setting and the gray haired sensei looked around, trying to see land. He swam to the nearest alcove which was about half a mile from where they dumped him.

He quickly untied his outer robes and laid them across the hot rocks to start drying. All that was on his mind was how to get Lloyd back and the anger rising in him like the old days. It almost made him sick to have the memory of Lloyd surrendering to save him play over and over in his mind.

He wanted to find Pythor and ring him by his scrawny neck, but he didn't know where to start or how he would even get his son back from them. "Don't worry Lloyd… I'll think of something… he won't separate us again… I swear…"

With nothing else to do but sit and think, he sparked a fire and sat in the sand on the beach, thinking over any possible idea, but they all ended in the exact same way; with him punching Pythor in his smug face. He tried to chase the thoughts away but they were just too tempting to think about.

The sensei inhaled and ran his hands through his damp hair, leaning back. "I don't know what to do… I always knew what to do… I need to save him… but I can't fight…"

The dark blue sky was starting to turn purple as the stars slowly started to disappear and he knew he had to do something. He doused the small fire pit he made, dusted the sand off his still damp pants, and grabbed his still damp clothes to start putting back on, and started running along the shore, back to the more inhabited part of Ninjago.

* * *

He stood outside the gates of his home and let out a heavy sigh. He didn't know where else to go, but his wife had to know. It'd be wrong to keep Lloyd's capture a secret from her.

It was around sunrise when he decided to make the walk through the grounds. Several of the kids were waking up and the more mature ones were jogging around the large property for their early warm ups. He spied a couple more teenagers in the small lake. The water wheel still wasn't rebuilt yet.

In fact, most of the grounds needed repairs and he made mental notes, wishing they didn't have to deal with a nindroid infestation or the Overlord returning to take over.

As he walked, all of the kids noticed him and started to wave with smiles on their faces, but then noticed his downcast face and stopped, muttering to one another. He slid the doors open and started down the hall where he knew his wife would be.

She looked at peace asleep, curled up in the blankets on her side of the bed, ignorant to the trouble the land had fallen into since he left home. He brushed her cheek and she moved her head. "Misako…" he whispered, "My love…" he kissed her forehead gently. "Wake up…"

"Hmm?" she turned on her back and opened her green eyes all the way. "Garmadon?" she looked happily surprised. "You're back? Is it over?" She sat up, waking up all the way.

"It's quite the opposite, I'm afraid," he sat down on the edge of their bed.

She felt the sleeve of his jacket and pant leg, "You're wet… What happened?" she looked around, "Lloyd's… not here…" He nodded his head and closed his eyes. She covered her mouth, "What happened? Where is he?" she looked more alarmed.

"I don't know…" he swallowed. "I failed… I failed him again," he covered his face. "I can't keep that boy safe to save my own life…"

She sat on the edge next to him and hugged him, "You did the best you could I'm sure… the Overlord took him then?"

"Yea… Wu and Pythor kidnapped him when they found us in Hiroshi's Labyrinth…" he put an arm around her, "I didn't know where else to go when I swam back to shore… I have no idea where the others would be… and the Overlord would never risk taking him back to Borg Tower right now I'm sure…"

"There's something else though…" she rested her head on his shoulder. "There's more you could do… you may not like it but-"

"I can't…" he shook his head, "I promised I wouldn't take up fighting ever again…"

She turned his head to look at her, "But he's our baby…" He sighed when he saw the tears in her eyes, "Please… I know it's against what you wanted… but… you have to fight sometimes… I don't want to force it upon you… but… you can't fight without fighting anymore…"

He slowly nodded. She was right.

Garmadon stood up and she followed too, "You're right; I don't have a choice…" he looked out the window at the sun peaking over the trees and mountains all the way. "I'll have to fight to get him back… and I need to leave right now… I'm going to track him down as fast as I possibly can and I'll start with Borg Tower…" He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her. "I'll get our son back…"

"I know you will…" she smiled. "And I'll be right here… waiting for you two to get back safely…"

"I love you…"

"I love you too…"

* * *

The nindroid captain stood in front of his line-up of nindroid warriors at attention. "Now we will meet up with Pythor and General Cryptor at Ninjago City to begin the raid on Borg Tower. The ninja have been spotted there by our drones along with Borg who is our primary target! The Overlord will need to tap into his mind to complete the next operation phase!"

The row of black clad droids saluted and started marching along in an orderly fashion. At the end of the line one taller built nindroid was yanked into the bushes silently.

Garmadon ripped the wires from his panel and broke the cobrai tank, disabling him. The red glow from its eyes faded. "You'll all go down for taking my boy…" he muttered and started removing the clothes and armor, changing into them. "And I will personally see to that".

He covered up the broken droid body with branches and shrubs and threw the hood and mask over his head and mouth. "Now…" he hooked the silver head piece on, trying to adjust it to see with the right eye, "they're planning a raid on Borg Tower?" he saw the city from where he was, "And Pythor will be there…"

He inhaled and broke into a run, staying out of the small nindroid group's sight. No matter how tired he felt, he kept his pace and didn't stop until he reached the city by noon.

* * *

An army of nindroids were marching up the main strip, right to the doorsteps of the armored Borg Tower. The sensei knew that the barricade wouldn't hold up and eventually Pythor would break in. He nearly jumped when he heard the Postman and his savage role players' battle cry and hid again, not wanting to get beaten by a bat being mistaken for a nindroid.

Garmadon took a couple of steps back and looked up at the side of the building and decided to start climbing to the nearest, unprotected window. He found a grapple hook function on his left gauntlet and found the launch release.

Around five stories up he was able to break through the glass and pulled himself in. Nindroids had already stormed up past the floor and he melted into the barrages of black, trying to find the bleached Serpentine that took his son from him.

He spied the white and purple figure of his enemy and broke off unseen. Pythor slithered up the steps and Garmadon heard the shouts of Pixal and Cyrus in the main office at the very top floor.

The robotic legs Cyrus had used to get around with were attacking him and his assistant. He narrowed his eyes when Pythor went to the button that could end the lives of the four ninja. Pixal started screaming at him and heard Cyrus taken by the nindroids.

Garmadon had had enough and kicked the door down.

* * *

**This is probably one of the longest one shot I ever wrote... So yep it's what I think would have happened between Curse of the Golden Master and Enter the Digiverse :)And it leads right into where he fights Pythor (a personal fave scene... any scene with Garmadon is my fave XD)  
**

**I had some fun writing this I gotta say. **

**Thanks for taking the time to read ;) **

**~Mar**


End file.
